The Principles of Lust
by TheAwkwardLibrarian
Summary: "The principles of lust are easy to understand. Do what you feel, feel until the end. The principles of lust are burned into your mind do what you want, do it until you find...Love."
1. Prologue

Summary: "The principles of lust are easy to understand. Do what you feel, feel until the end. The principles of lust are burned into your mind do what you want, do it until you find...Love."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight the lovely Stephanie Meyer does. I am just taking her characters and having my wicked way with them!

**A/N: **This is my first story so leave me reviews good or bad I like them all. I want to thank my beta xxxKittyMasenxxx. This girl is the best seriously you should see the before and after chapters! I also like to thank janewithay for her advice! Check out all of their stories you will not be disappointed! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Principles of Lust**

**Prologue |Fucked..and not in a good way**

We simultaneously close the car door … the anticipation is killing us both.

I had been waiting for this all day.

The looks of lust she kept giving me during class, in the hallways and in front of her brother almost drove me insane. Not to mention the blush that encompassed her face and crept down onto her chest, made it very clear to me what she was picturing, remembering, _feeling_.

At lunch all I could think about were her lips and the way her tongue feels just below my ear. And my god, how she clings onto my shoulders when she is about to come.

Fuck, none of the girls I have been with have _ever_ felt like her.

We made sure that no one saw us leave school and we made doubly sure to both have perfect alibis. We had become quite good at our little charade over the past year.

Reaching the front door of the house I quickly unlocked it and rushed up to my room, knowing that she was following me. When we are finally both inside, I kick the door closed behind me. Throwing myself at her, I roughly pushed her against my bedroom wall, trapping her little body tight against my own.

My lips aggressively meet the soft, warm lips I had been fantasizing about for the past 24 hours. But she wouldn't be herself if she didn't match my kiss with equal if not more urgency, all the while grinding her hips against mine.

Our clothes came off frantically, being strewn about in various places. I picked her up and she quickly wrapped her slender legs around my waist while anchoring her hands in my hair. Her kisses become impatient as I lead us to my bed.

Laying her down on the bed, I pulled her legs open and placed my body in between them. I diligently sucked on her neck loving the groans I managed to elicit and of course I couldn't help but grin at the bruise that I knew she would have tomorrow. When she sees it I know she will be pissed, but I can't help but revel in this moment … because right now she is mine.

There is no need to wait anymore. I slowly trace my fingers across her chest, lightly grasping each one of her breasts, watching with rapt attention as her nipples pebble under my touch. My mouth soon follows, sucking and tasting her beautiful mounds. My hand skims down her stomach and around her hips, all the way down to her inner thighs until I hit her heat.

I dip my finger into her wetness and bring it up to her clit, turning her soft moan turn into loud groan.

Her lips lightly graze my ear and she whispers six little words that cause my undoing. "Fuck me and fuck me hard". She leaves a trail of kisses in the wake of her sinful words.

Now, I was raised a gentleman, so when a lady kindly request your services I was taught not to deny her.

I crawl up over her and wrap one of her legs around my waist. Positioning myself at her entrance, I slowly push myself in, concentrating on not coming right then and there. I start to move slowly at first, but the pace is driving us both mad. So I grab her other leg, wrap it around my waist and frantically plunge into her moist heat.

She immediately throws her head back and twists her hands in the sheets. The only sounds in my room are her and my groans.

If I weren't so utterly lost in her I would have heard my front door open. I would have heard the footsteps making their way to my room. And I sure as hell would have heard my bedroom door open.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I have just been caught fucking my best friend's little sister.

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated and better than getting caught! ;)**


	2. Do I look like Lindsay Lohan!

**Disclaimer: SM owns it I definitely don't!**

**Chapter 1| Do I look like Lindsay Lohan?!**

_1 Year Before_

**Bella**

I stepped off the plane feeling grimy and tired. A two hour plane ride next to a crying baby will do that to you every time. As I walked out through the airport doors all I see is gray and all I feel is the harsh winds, not the familiar bright blue sky and dry heat. It is summer for god sakes and the sun is cowering being the clouds! But, I can't dwell because I put myself in this position.

"Bells!" The sound of my name being called puts me out of my inner musings.

I turn around and instantly run to the man. As I reach him I give him a big hug basking in the fresh scent of pine cones and beer. To most this wouldn't be comforting but to me this symbolizes a man I do not get to see as often as I would like to … my dad.

When I was about five my parents decided to go all parent trap on my twin brother, Emmett and I. Renee, my mom, took me and Charlie, my dad, took Emmett.

My brother and I got to see each other every summer and holidays either with Emmett visiting us in Arizona or me going on some vacation with him and dad. Once we learned how to use phones and computers, Emmett and I would talk and Skype as often as we could.

My parents little arrangement is complete bullshit if you ask me. What type of parents divide their kids 50/50 and separates twins? But, I would never voice my opinion because everyone including my brother thinks I'm the quiet bookworm.

Which is partly true. I love to read, because seriously who doesn't? Books are the shit plain and simple. And I am quiet, but only around others. Attention and me aren't exactly friends. It's just easier for me to stay behind the scenes and keep my inner monologues to myself.

Charlie helps me with my bags and we carry them to the police cruiser. Then we set off to take the long drive to Forks, Washington. Population 3,120.

Correction. Population 3,121.

"You made sure he doesn't know right?"

"Yeah, of course. He's sleeping over his friends house tonight so you can get all settled in and then surprise him. I gotta give it to you Bells he has no idea you're coming or that you are permanently staying."

I mentally give myself a high five. I have been avoiding his calls for the last 2 weeks just so he didn't realize something was off.

Six months ago Renee met the love of her life, Phil. After only what seems like a week of dating, she comes home with a sparkly rock on her finger. But what could I do? That's Renee for you. Impulsive, harebrained and eccentric but I love her regardless and Phil is actually a down to earth guy.

My only problem is that they are newlyweds and with newlyweds comes a lot and I mean a lot of sex. I think my virgin ears have heard more than enough sex noises for a lifetime.

The last straw was one day I was minding my own business just trying to get a snack to feed my hunger. But to my surprise I walked in on my mother and Phil going doggy style on the kitchen table. I fucking eat there! There is not enough bleach in the universe to erase that memory.

So I decided to give Charlie a call, and give Renee her privacy, and not to mention protect my sanity.

The rest of the car ride was spent in relative silence. Besides our similar brown eyes and hair, Charlie and I are alike in the way that we don't feel the need to fill space with awkward chatter.

When we arrive at the two story white house, blurry memories of my childhood start to assault my mind. Emmett and I playing tag, learning how to ride a bike, learning how to properly place the bait on the hook … and the list goes on and on.

We unload the bags from the back of the cruiser and enter the house.

"Your room is up the stairs to the right. We used it as storage but I recently cleaned it out. I told Emmett that we were going to use it as a gym. Poor boy actually believed me!"

I couldn't help but snicker. That was Emmett tough, sweet, fiercely loyal but a tad bit gullible.

I carefully make my way up the stairs making sure each foot is securely on the step. I have only been here five minutes I surely don't need to reveal my clumsiness so soon.

I make my way to the room and am floored at what I see.

The room was painted with cream walls and in the center of the side wall was a full sized bed decorated with purple bedding. A nightstand comfortably placed next to the bed with a desk directly across from it.

At the side of my bed was a window with a nook perfect to cuddle up with a book. There was just enough light streaming through the massive limbs of the tree outside. I remember when we planted it … and now it was nearly twice the height of the house.

Finally my eyes zero in on the far wall that is filled with bookcases from top to bottom.

My babies have a home!

I turned to Charlie and gave him an unexpected hug. "Thank you dad I love it!"

He got a little red in the cheeks while gruffly saying, "No problem Bells. We had most of the things lying around and the rest I bought hoping you would like it."

"Don't worry I do. Thank you again I really appreciate it dad"

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Well I'll leave you to unpack. I can order a pizza at about five."

With that I was left alone and I started the grueling process of unpacking. I took my iPod dock out and placed my iPod on it. For the next couple of hours I unloaded everything I brought from Phoenix

Two hours later, exhausted, I climbed into bed and let the soft music sway me to sleep.

…...

A woke up disoriented and a little out of breath. I tried to piece together what I was dreaming about but the throbbing in between my legs was a clear indicator. Slowly images of a man's body on top of me and inside of me started to form.

That dream was so real. I can still feel his lips grazing my neck, wandering hands and each and every movement inside of me. Dammit why wasn't that dream real?

_Well Bella, you actually have to talk to people in order to get laid._

Point taken.

Just because I can't experience the real deal doesn't mean I can't fix my little predicament with two fingers.

My hands seem to have a mind of their own as they slowly travel the well known path down my stomach. My fingers reach my clit and start to slowly rub. I close my eyes and relax into the mattress concentrating on the sensation travelling all over body. My hips start to move against my hand making it hard for me to stifle my whimpers as my legs involuntarily spread wider in order to give my hands more room.

I start to move my fingers down to my wet center letting my body shiver in anticipation. Just as I'm about to enter a loud knock and twist of my bedroom door immediately crashes me back to reality. I quickly remove my hand from my pants and hope my blush doesn't give away my recent activities.

Charlie pokes his head in and looks at me quizzically. "Bella you ok? You look a little flushed."

I cleared my throat before speaking, my voice sounding a bit frustrated, "Yeah, I just woke up from a nap"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that the pizza is here"

"Ok. I'll be down there in a minute"

As soon as the door closed, I lie back on my pillows and let out a huge breath. My chest slowly rising and falling as I calmed myself down, all the while trying to ignore my throbbing situation.

I make my way to the small bathroom to wash my hands.

As I head down the wooden stairs I can't help but think how life is going to be sharing one bathroom with two men.

_I hope they aren't afraid of tampons!_

I enter the kitchen that has not been renovated since they bought this house. The same pea soup green cabinets, the same white appliances and the same four-chair table in the center of the dining room.

This might make any girl cringe at the obvious need of redecorating but it brought me solace. It's nice to see that everything didn't change after the divorce.

With two pieces of pizza on each plate Charlie and dive in.

"You know I can cook dinner so you don't have to buy it every night"

A look of relief comes over Charlie's face.

"Oh thank God! I can't cook toast without burning it and I wouldn't even trust Emmett with an open flame. Thanks Bella".

I smile at the obvious truth. I remember two summers ago in Phoenix, Emmett thought it would be quicker to cook three eggs in the microwave instead of on the stove. Needless to say, the microwave was ruined, the fire department was called and Emmett has a life ban from any kitchen.

"No problem dad".

We eat the rest the meal in silence.

Once Charlie and I finish our gourmet dinner, he gets up pats his belly with satisfied smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go watch the game"

"Ok. I'm going to clean up and then go for a walk around the block. I want to get to know the area before school starts. I have my cell if you need to reach me." Maybe I can get rid of some my tension with some good ol' exercise.

Before leaving the room he says, "Don't go too far and don't come home too late"

I nod and quickly clean up the kitchen. I put my running shoes on and head out the door.

The cold Washington air hits my face and for once I welcome it. I need something to cool down my overheated body. I can't help but notice how quiet Forks is compared to Phoenix. You can actually hear the cricket noises and see the bright stars at night. It's kind of refreshing.

After ten minutes of walking I spot a trail that leads into the forest. I follow the small dirt road until I see an opening in the distance.

As I get closer I hear the low noise of babbling water. When I reach the clearing I am amazed at the landscape before me.

Vibrant colors swirl around me. My eyes locate where the noise is coming from only to see a small hot springs in the far right corner of the meadow. An array of purple, blue, and white flowers are scattered everywhere.

The green grass looks so soft, so inviting, so untouched. As if no one has step foot in here in forever. I don't know what the people of Forks do on their spare time but they really should invest some in finding mystical meadows like this.

But, on the other hand there was something so peaceful and enchanting about this place makes me want to stake my claim and ban the outside world from ruining it.

If only I got a letter from Hogwarts when I was eleven, I sure as hell would have mastered the cloaking spell to protect this place.

The sound of a branch breaking brought me out of my pity party. I whip my head towards the sound suddenly frightened at what might emerge from the trees.

Great, I can just see the headlines now.

_New Girl Killed by Various Animals, Police Chief's Daughter Murdered by Serial Killer on the Loose._

Whose smart idea was to come into the woods at nightfall?

_Yours Bella. It was your brilliant idea._

Right.

As the mystery person stumbles into the clearing, an unintelligible string of curse words spill out of their mouth, ending with an angry, "Shit".

I know should leave before this unknown person sees me. These are usually the situations where a person's flight or fight response kicks in.

_I choose flight!_

But, my filter and apparently my self-preservation, decides to shatter at that moment.

So of course the first words that come out of my mouth are, "Who the fuck are you?"

_Yup, Bella you're dead._

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! I honestly can't believe it! Keep them coming! :)


End file.
